Sakura Nagashi
by n4oK0
Summary: Everybody finds love, in the end. WONKYU. Minho. Suho. RePost. AU, GS, OOC, Typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Sakura Nagashi** **1**

 **Pairing / Charas : WonKyu, Minho, Suho**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God** **, Utada Hikaru and Sakura Nagashi are belong to herself and her label.**

 **Inspired : Sakura Nagashi by Utada Hikaru**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **, Angst, AU** **, OC, Family, Romance, Drama** **, GS, M for Language Used**

 **Summary** **:** **Everybody finds love, in the end.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Cuaca hari itu sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Panas terik dari sinar matahari terasa membakar kulit masyarakat yang sebagian besar berkulit putih tersebut, membuatnya menjadi sedikit menghitam. Setiap orang akan berusaha untuk tidak keluar rumah atau keluar dari kantor karena ingin terhindar dari sengatan matahari dan panasnya udara.

Terkecuali untuk seorang pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang sedang sibuk mengangkat barang-barang majikannya ke dalam bagasi sebuah mobil mewah. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi kekar itu harus bergulat dengan cuaca ekstrem hanya karena perintah dari sang anak majikan yang akan berpergian ke luar negeri di liburan musim panas ini. Padahal jadwal keberangkatannya masih lima jam lagi namun dia sudah memerintahkan pria yang notabene adalah supir keluarganya untuk memasukkan koper dan semua barang yang akan dibawanya sekarang juga.

"Choi ahjussi! Sudah semua belum? Awas! Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan!" teriak sang anak majikan dari dalam rumahnya yang sejuk. Sang pria menoleh sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyum manisnya kepada sang anak majikan.

"Sudah nona. Koper tadi adalah koper terakhir. Ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan untuk nona?" tanya pria bermarga Choi tersebut. Sang anak majikan nampak berpikir ketika dia ditanya sedemikian rupa oleh pria tersebut. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki perintah apapun namun entah karena alasan apa, sang anak majikan seolah-olah mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan oleh pria yang belum kehilangan ketampanannya meski kulitnya menghitam karena disengat oleh sinar matahari.

"Buatkan aku minum! Sekarang!" titahnya tak terbantahkan. Dia menyuruh pria tersebut untuk membuatkan minum padahal di dalam rumah ada beberapa pelayan yang siap melakukan perintahnya. Akan tetapi, nona muda itu menyuruh supirnya untuk membuatkan minuman. Mendengar perintah nona mudanya, pria tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, berusaha maklum dengan tingkah sang nona muda karena pada dasarnya hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi.

Dengan lunglai, sang pria berjalan memasuki rumah menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman, walau dia sendiri tak tahu harus membuatkan minuman apa karena sang nona muda tidak mengatakan keinginannya secara jelas. Pria Choi itu pun tidak berani bertanya sebab dia tahu apa yang akan dia dapatkan, omelan panjang dan bukannya jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jadi dia pasrah saja jika nanti dia kena marah lagi oleh nona mudanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap gadis manis tersebut yang selalu saja mencari kesalahan dari dirinya. Sebaik apapun pekerjaan yang dia lakukan tidak akan pernah memuaskan di mata sang nona.

Terlebih lagi, bagi pria itu, sebuah perintah dari majikan adalah hal yang harus dilakukan meski perintah tersebut tidak sesuai dengan deskripsi pekerjaannya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengerjakannya dengan baik walau terkadang jerih payahnya tidak membuahkan hasil yang setimpal.

Di saat sang pria tengah membuatkan minuman, dia dikagetkan oleh tepukan di bahunya. Sontak sang pria berbalik dan menemukan nyonya rumah tempatnya bekerja sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan iba. Pria itu tahu maksud dari tatapan itu namun dia tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya membungkuk hormat selayaknya pekerja kepada atasannya.

"Selamat datang, nyonya. Mohon maaf saya lancang masuk ke dalam rumah. Nona muda ingin dibuatkan minuman jadi saya membuatkan terlebih dahulu. Setelah saya mengantarkan minuman nona muda, saya akan segera kembali ke tempat saya." Ucap pria itu sopan sembari memberikan penjelasan mengapa dia yang seorang supir, yang memiliki tempatnya sendiri, berada di dalam rumah utama. Sang nyonya rumah hanya mengangguk dan masih terus memandang lekat ke arah pria tersebut sehingga pria itu merasa risih walau dia tak berani mengatakannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya nyonya itu tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pria tersebut.

"S-saya… Sa-saya…" ujarnya terbata. Dia ingin menjawab dengan jujur tapi jika itu dia lakukan maka dampaknya akan buruk. Sementara sang pria berkecamuk dengan perdebatan di benaknya sendiri, raut wajah sang nyonya terlihat semakin iba kepada pria tersebut. Dia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Nyonya… Saya…"

"Kau pasti belum makan. Siwon, apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Joonie sampai kau tidak sempat makan?" tanyanya lagi. Pria bernama Siwon itu terlihat semakin gugup. Dia kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana tersebut. Dia tahu nyonya rumah ini bisa memarahi Joonie atau Cho Joonmyeon, jika dia tahu seharian ini Joonmyeon terus saja menyuruhnya macam-macam.

"I-itu… S-saya…"

"Siwon, jawab aku! Dan jangan sekali-kali kau berbohong!" Tegas nyonya rumah itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban dari Siwon dengan sabar meski ada gurat kekesalan terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik meski dia sudah berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun.

Didesak seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun membuat Siwon serba salah. Dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun memarahi Joonmyeon tapi dia juga tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun jelas bisa segera tahu jika dia berbohong. Jadi yang dilakukan oleh Siwon hanya berdiri, menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Siwon lebih memillih Kyuhyun marah kepadanya daripada Kyuhyun marah kepada Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah mau menjawabku jika sudah berurusan dengan Joonie! Baik kalau begitu. JOONMYEON!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan sangat lantang sehingga membuat Siwon terlonjak sedikit sebelum membelalakan matanya dengan lebar, terkejut Kyuhyun langsung memanggil Joonmyeon. Sayup-sayup, Siwon mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah ruang keluarga dan tidak sampai dua menit, Joonmyeon sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ada apa sih umma? Kenapa umma berteriak seperti itu? Jika umma ada perlu denganku, cepatlah! Aku sedang menonton acara favoritku." Runtuk Joonmyeon sedikit tidak sopan kepada Kyuhyun, ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sendiri, langsung menatap tajam putri semata wayangnya tersebut sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"Joonmyeon! Sopan sedikit! Kau itu pewaris keluarga kita, jadi bersikaplah seperti orang yang bermartabat." Ingat Kyuhyun tegas yang hanya diangguki malas oleh Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti mengapa putrinya yang dulu begitu baik dan penurut bisa berubah menjadi seenaknya dan egois seperti sekarang.

"Umma ingin tanya sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Choi ahjussi untuk membuatkanmu minum? Bukankah ada banyak pelayan di rumah ini yang bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa basi. Sontak Joonmyeon langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dan memincingkan matanya, tidak suka bahwa Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Siwon.

"Aku inginnya dia." Jawab Joonmyeon angkuh. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak gerik Siwon dengan amarah yang begitu kentara, membuat Siwon salah tingkah.

"Joonmyeon! Choi ahjussi itu supir keluarga kita. Tugasnya mengantarkan dan menjemputmu. Bukan melakukan semua perintahmu!" tegur Kyuhyun semakin jengkel dengan sikap Joonmyeon yang begitu semena-mena terhadap Siwon. Sementara Joonmyeon justru merasa heran sekaligus kesal karena ibunya begitu membela Siwon.

"Umma ini kenapa sih? Selalu saja membela dia! Biar saja umma! Kita yang membayar dia jadi dia harus menuruti semua kemauan kita!" tukas Joonmyeon keras kepala.

"Cho Joonmyeon! Sudah umma bilang, bersikaplah sopan!" raung Kyuhyun marah. Dia tidak mengira bahwa sikap Joonmyeon benar-benar berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Joonmyeon berperangai buruk seperti ini.

"Kenapa umma jadi marah kepadaku? Oh! Ini pasti gara-gara dia! Choi ahjussi! Choi ahjussi ini suka sekali mencari muka dengan umma hah! Oh, aku tahu. Pasti Choi ahjussi mengincar umma bukan? Dengar ya, ummaku boleh saja seorang janda kaya, tapi aku tak sudi punya ayah tiri! Apalagi supir miskin sepertimu! Jadi lebih baik Choi ahjussi jangan bermimpi di siang bolong dan bersikaplah seperti seorang supir miskin yang mengais rejeki dari kami!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, tak percaya dia baru saja mendengar Joonmyeon memaki seseorang sedemikian rupa. Terlebih lagi yang dia caci maki itu adalah…

"CHO JOONMYEON! KETERLALUAN KAMU! YANG ADA DIHADAPANMU SEKARANG ITU…"

"Nyonya!" seruan Siwon menghentikan teriakan kemarahan dari Kyuhyun. Tatapan dan gelengan kepala kecil yang dilakukan oleh Siwon terlihat oleh Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin sedih dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya bisa memberikan senyum tipis meski di matanya, Siwon merasa terluka dengan ucapan Joonmyeon. Namun Siwon buru-buru mengenyahkan kesedihannya dan beralih ke arah Joonmyeon yang terkejut dengan teriakan sang bunda.

"Nona Joonmyeon… Maafkan saya jika saya sudah membuat nona merasa tidak nyaman. Nona tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun dengan nyonya Kyuhyun dan nona Joonmyeon. Saya hanya ingin bekerja disini nona. Demi putra saya yang sedang sakit. Saya tidak sempat memikirkan apapun selain dia." Tutur Siwon tulus. Dia memang tidak berniat jahat sedikit pun kepada keluarga Cho. Siwon hanya ingin terus bisa bekerja di keluarga yang telah memberikannya pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dan membiayai pengobatan putra semata wayangnya yang sakit parah.

Walau…

Siwon menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia beritahukan kepada siapa pun. Rahasia yang akan dia simpan seumur hidupnya.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau itu licik. Entah dengan cara apa, kau bisa membuat umma menerimamu bekerja. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu sejak kau datang! Lihat saja, aku akan buat kau menyesal telah datang di kehidupan kami!" ancam Joonmyeon sebelum dia meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"Siwon…" lirih Kyuhyun memanggil nama Siwon. Dari nada suaranya, jelas Kyuhyun cemas dengan keadaan Siwon setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap nona Joonmyeon." Ucap Siwon sambil kembali tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin menambah kekhawatiran Kyuhyun meski tidak berhasil sama sekali. Justru dengan senyum terpaksa Siwon, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih merasa bersalah.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Anak itu semakin tak terkendali semenjak aku memindahkan sekolahnya. Aku kira sekolah disana adalah pilihan terbaik, namun dia berubah sampai aku tidak mengenal putriku sendiri." Gerutu Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menyalahkan keputusannya memindahkan Joonmyeon ke sekolah swasta ternama agar Joonmyeon bisa mengenyam pendidikan lebih baik dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang bisa membantunya kelak saat dia menjadi pimpinan selanjutnya dari perusahaan Cho. Namun Kyuhyun menyesali keputusan itu karena apa yang terjadi sekarang, Joonmyeon justru berubah menjadi anak pembangkang, tidak sopan dan sangat keras kepala.

"Nona Joonmyeon masih remaja nyonya, jadi nona muda masih berusaha mencari jati dirinya." Ucapan Siwon membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun terhadap Joonmyeon. Dia menatap Siwon yang masih berusaha terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja. Padahal Kyuhyun yakin bahwa hati Siwon sekarang pasti sakit sekali karena ulah Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun mengerti Siwon mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebahagiaan dirinya dan Joonmyeon, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke hadapan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kyuhyun memandang wajah tampan yang tertutupi raut wajah yang lelah dan sorot mata yang selalu sendu. Kyuhyun menatap mata itu lekat sambil mengambil salah satu tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mengecup buku jari Siwon. Pria itu membiarkan nyonya yang menjadi majikannya itu melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya walau dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tindakan Kyuhyun bukanlah tindakan yang biasa dilakukan majikan kepada pekerjanya.

Akan tetapi kedua pria dan wanita itu telah menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap satu sama lain. Kerinduan yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan karena situasi mereka berdua.

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus Siwon. Aku harus mengatakan kenyataannya kepada Joonmyeon." Sahut Kyuhyun terdengar tak sanggup lagi untuk menampung semuanya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya. Siwon mengambil jarak diantara mereka berdua, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba menjauh, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan nyonya. Saya mohon jangan. Kasihan nona muda. Dia pasti tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik." ujar Siwon menolak maksud Kyuhyun untuk membeberkan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Lalu apa kau bisa? Apa kau tak sedih jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku? Dia harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau…"

"Kyu." Begitu nama itu keluar dari bibir Siwon, Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara. Dia termangu dengan panggilan Siwon kepadanya. Sejak waktu itu, Siwon tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya begitu, tidak dengan sebutan nyonya di depan namanya. Kyuhyun bergeming, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Siwon.

"Dia anak yang bahagia. Dia bahagia sampai aku datang. Sikapnya kepadaku adalah hukuman untukku jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya Kyu. Jika baginya melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepadaku dapat meringankan bebannya, maka aku rela. Asalkan dia bahagia. Asalkan dia bahagia…"

"Siwon…"

"Kau harus mengerti Kyu. Baginya hanya ada kau. Dia tidak mengenal sosok lain sebagai orang tuanya, hanya kau. Dan saat kau, orang yang dipujanya, begitu memperhatikan aku yang hanya orang asing, dia merasa keberadaannya terancam. Aku yang salah Kyu. Seharusnya aku tidak hadir dalam kehidupan kalian." Sela Siwon dengan tatapan nanar yang dia arahkan kepada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri, hanya termangu menatap sedih Siwon. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Siwon pasrah begitu saja dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tidak. Dia menolaknya.

Hidup keluarganya tidak bisa seperti ini. Mereka sudah terlalu lama terluka dan menderita. Sudah saatnya semua mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sudah saatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriet!

"Appa pulang." Sapa Siwon begitu memasuki apartemen kecilnya yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan sang putra, Choi Minho.

"A-appa…"

"Minho-ya." Lirih Siwon bergegas memasuki satu-satunya kamar tidur yang ada di dalam apartemen tersebut. Di dalam kamar, terbaring lemah seorang pemuda yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker. Pemuda tersebut, Choi Minho, tampak kurus dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang menipis.

Dengan keadaannya yang jelas sakit parah tersebut, Minho masih mencoba tersenyum kepada sang ayah, Siwon. Minho berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat kesakitan walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Gagal ginjal serta kanker darah yang dideritanya membuat Minho harus bertahan hidup dengan cuci darah. kemoterapi dan obat-obatan. Minho juga harus menggantungkan harapannya untuk sembuh dengan donor ginjal dan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuknya.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Minho tidak keberatan jika harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Dia pasrah dengan keadaannya sejak dia di vonis dokter menderita penyakit mematikan tersebut. Hanya saja…

Hanya saja, Minho memikirkan Siwon.

Ayahnya sudah berjuang untuknya dan keluarga mereka. Ayahnya hanya memiliki dirinya di dunia ini. Jika dia pergi, ayahnya akan kesepian meski Minho tahu dengan kepergiannya, beban Siwon akan berkurang.

Minho dilema karenanya.

"Minho-ya. Appa sudah bisa melunasi pembayaran cuci darahmu bulan lalu, sehingga pihak rumah sakit bersedia melakukan perawatanmu untuk bulan ini. Lalu appa juga sudah memberitahu ke pihak rumah sakit untuk kemoterapimu bulan depan. Dan ini, appa sudah membelikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu nak." Ujar Siwon sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kantong plastik kecil dengan berbagai obat didalamnya. Minho menatap obat yang harganya tidak murah itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah sang appa.

"Appa…" sahutnya lemah.

"Ya, ada apa?" balas Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya di bibir ranjang. Siwon terlihat menyiapkan beberapa butir obat untuk Minho sehingga tidak menatap langsung ke arah Minho.

"Obat itu... Obat itu bukannya mahal? Lalu biaya perawatan yang tadi appa bilang... Appa dapat uang darimana?" tanya Minho meskipun dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya tapi pemuda itu ingin mendengarnya dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Siwon terlihat gugup ketika ditanya demikian. Dengan cepat, dia meletakan obat-obat yang sudah dia siapkan di sebuah kotak plastik kecil untuk tempat obat. Siwon langsung memberikan obat-obatan tersebut kepada Minho lengkap dengan segelas air putih.

"Minumlah dulu obat ini. Agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Kelit Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Appa..." keluh Minho tidak ingin diabaikan begitu saja akan tetapi melihat wajah lelah sang ayah, Minho hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mengambil kotak obat miliknya. Dengan perlahan, Minho menelan butir-butir obat itu lalu meminum air putih yang disiapkan oleh Siwon.

"Sekarang appa jawab Minho. Darimana appa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar semua ini?" tanya Minho tidak sabar. Siwon masih terlihat gugup sehingga dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berusaha kembali berkelit dari pertanyaan Minho.

"Ah! Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan darimana appa bisa mendapatkan uang itu Minho-ya. Yang penting besok kau bisa segera melakukan cuci darah kembali."

"Appa… Appa pasti menjual darah lagi ya. Lalu appa pasti berhutang lagi kepada nyonya Cho. Appa, hutang kita kepada mereka sudah terlalu banyak. Aku mohon jangan meminjam uang lagi ataupun menjual darah. Aku baik-baik saja appa. Aku tidak perlu cuci darah lagi." Ucap Minho merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. Dia sungguh tidak ingin menyusahkan sang ayah namun mengapa Siwon terus saja berjuang untuknya?

Ucapan Minho tadi tentu saja membuat Siwon menyatukan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Minho masih keras kepala untuk tidak mau melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Mengapa anak itu tidak mengerti bahwa Siwon berjuang dengan segenap kemampuannya agar Minho bisa sembuh, agar putranya bisa terus hidup.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau perlu perawatan itu nak. Kau bisa sembuh dengan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Demi kesembuhanmu, appa akan lakukan apapun jadi kali ini appa yang memohon. Jangan pikirkan apapun ya sayang. Sembuhlah dan terus bersama dengan appa." Ujar Siwon sambil meremas lengan Minho.

"A-appa…" Minho tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar Siwon mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat ayahnya terus menderita. Siwon seolah tidak mengerti jika Minho merasa sakit dan terus merasa bersalah melihat Siwon membuang hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Ayo makan Minho-ya. Appa sudah bawakan makanan dari rumah keluarga Cho. Para koki berlebihan membuat makan malamnya sehingga appa diberi sedikit." Ajak Siwon agar Minho mau makan bersamanya. Siwon membantu Minho untuk bisa bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan setelah dia rasa Minho nyama, Siwon kembali menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Minho akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan menerima suapan demi suapan dari Siwon. Namun dalam hatinya Minho ingin berteriak, menangisi ketidak adilan yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka.

Minho hanya mampu berandai jika saja dia memiliki tubuh yang sehat.

Andai dia tidak memiliki penyakit berbahaya ini.

Andai dia cukup kuat maka dia bisa melindungi Siwon.

Menjadi sandaran Siwon.

Karena dibalik sikap kuat Siwon, dibalik senyumnya yang tegar, dibalik itu semua, Minho tahu betapa kejamnya dunia terhadap sang appa. Betapa dunia tidak memihaknya.

Minho mengalirkan bulir airmatanya karena dia sedih. Dia sedih mengapa sang ayah harus menderita seperti ini?

 _Tidak adakah kebahagiaan yang bisa kau berikan kepada appaku Tuhan? Tidak adakah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't believe we'll never meet again._ _  
I haven't told you anything yet._

 _No matter how frightening it is, I won't look away_ _  
if there is love at the end of everything._

 _Everybody finds love_ _  
In the end_

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Hi All... Nao's here, again. Huehehe... Ini adalah FF yang Nao ikutkan dalam Kontes dan baru Nao repost disini. Ga menang sih tapi Nao happy udah bisa nambah2 FF WonKyu.

Karena mau akhir tahun, Nao mau bagi2 FF dari WP Nao ke ffn. Siapa tahu ada amazing readers yang belum sempat mampir ke WP Nao XD

Ya sutralah.

As usual, typos, gaje, dan hal-hal mistik lainnya adalah tanggung jawab Nao jadi Nao cuma bisa bilang gomen m(_ _)m

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** **Sakura Nagashi** **2**

 **Pairing / Charas : WonKyu, Minho, Suho**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God** **, Utada Hikaru and Sakura Nagashi are belong to herself and her label.**

 **Inspired : Sakura Nagashi by Utada Hikaru**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **, Angst, AU** **, OC, OOC, Family,** **GS, M for Language Used**

 **Summary** **:** **Everybody finds love, in the end.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

" _A-appa…" Minho tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar Siwon mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat ayahnya terus menderita._ _Siwon seolah tidak mengerti jika Minho merasa sakit dan terus merasa bersalah melihat Siwon membuang hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya._

" _Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Ayo makan Minho-ya. Appa sudah bawakan makanan dari rumah keluarga Cho. Para koki berlebihan membuat makan malamnya sehingga appa diberi sedikit."_ _Ajak Siwon agar Minho mau makan bersamanya. Siwon membantu Minho untuk bisa bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan setelah dia rasa Minho nyama, Siwon kembali menyiapkan makan malam mereka._

 _Minho akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan menerima suapan demi suapan dari Siwon. Namun dalam hatinya Minho ingin berteriak, menangisi ketidak adilan yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka._

 _Minho hanya mampu berandai jika saja dia memiliki tubuh yang sehat._

 _Andai dia tidak memiliki penyakit berbahaya ini._

 _Andai dia cukup kuat maka dia bisa melindungi Siwon._

 _Menjadi sandaran Siwon._

 _Karena dibalik sikap kuat Siwon, dibalik senyumnya yang tegar, dibalik itu semua, Minho tahu betapa kejamnya dunia terhadap sang appa. Betapa dunia tidak memihaknya._

 _Minho mengalirkan bulir airmatanya karena dia sedih. Dia sedih mengapa sang ayah harus menderita seperti ini?_

 _Tidak adakah kebahagiaan yang bisa kau berikan kepada appaku Tuhan? Tidak adakah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang perempuan. Yang satu dikatakan sebagai wanita dan yang satunya dikatakan sebagai gadis. Keduanya memiliki hubungan darah namun untuk saat ini hubungan darah itu seolah-olah tidak memiliki andil sama sekali untuk mendekatkan hati mereka berdua yang entah kapan menjauh.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Joonmyeon.

Keduanya terlihat tegang dan saling memandang sinis.

Keduanya merasa menjadi yang paling benar dalam pertengkaran mereka. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah karena kedua perempuan bermarga Cho tersebut memiliki alasan mereka sendiri untuk kukuh pada pendirian mereka.

Ketegangan mereka terputus dengan helaan nafas kasar dari Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat tertutup. Dengan kasar, dia menyodorkan map itu kepada Joonmyeon yang terlihat bingung tapi tidak mau berkata apapun. Gengsinya untuk tidak mau kalah membuat Joonmyeon tidak mau memulai apapun dengan sang bunda.

"Kau masih tidak mau meminta maaf kepada Siwon ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Wanita itu memang sangat kesal dengan Joonmyeon yang selalu berbuat seenaknya terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun marah kepada Joonmyeon namun...

Namun wanita itu lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama menyimpan rahasia dirinya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun marah dan amarahnya itu semakin meluap tatkala melihat putri tersayangnya memperlakukan orang yang begitu berarti untuk Kyuhyun dengan semena-mena.

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Dia tak sanggup menanggung rahasia ini lagi. Semua orang harus tahu. Semua harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua harus tahu bahwa...

"Siwon ahjussi itu bukan orang lain untuk keluarga kita Joonmyeon."

Bibir Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar menahan tangis saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Kenyataan pahit di keluarga kecilnya. Tetapi dia tidak akan menangis di depan Joonmyeon. Dia harus kuat agar dia bisa mengatakan kebenaran dari kisah keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun memanglingkan wajahnya sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah Joonmyeon. Kotak yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Joonmyeon karena itu adalah kotak yang sama dengan kotak di kamar sang bunda. Kotak usang termakan usia namun begitu berharga sehingga membuat Kyuhyun marah besar jika Joonmyeon kepergok ingin melihat isinya. Dan kotak itu kini ada di hadapan Joonmyeon, diberikan langsung oleh sang bunda.

Ada apa dengan kotak itu? Apa sebenarnya rahasia yang selalu disimpan umma? Tanya Joonmyeon dalam hatinya. Pikirannya terus mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut, namun Joonmyeon tidak perlu bersusah payah karena Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Bukalah." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai melembut kepada Joonmyeon. Rasa kesalnya memudar ketika dia melihat kotak tersebut. Begitu banyak kenangan dari kotak yang menyimpan semua bukti keberadaan orang yang begitu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun.

Joonmyeon ragu untuk membuka kotak itu namun rasa penasarannya tidak bisa dia tampik. Dengan perlahan Joonmyeon meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Di dalam kotak itu, ada tumpukan surat dan foto. Joonmyeon mengambil beberapa dari surat dan sebuah foto yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

Kedua bola mata Joonmyeon membulat seketika saat memandang objek di dalam foto itu. Bola mata indahnya langsung menatap sang bunda, menuntutnya untuk menjawab maksud dari foto tersebut.

"Umma." Sahut Joonmyeon tatkala Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum pilu menanggapi tatapan menuntut Joonmyeon.

"Umma!" tegas Joonmyeon lagi. Kyuhyun masih saja membisu, seolah-olahnya mulutnya dijahit benang kasat mata, mencegahnya mengungkapkan semua kebenaran.

"Umma! Kenapa Siwon ahjussi ada di foto ini? Kenapa Siwon ahjussi ada di foto bersama kita? Lalu siapa bayi yang ada di pangkuan umma? UMMA!" teriak Joonmyeon histeris. Dirinya tak sanggup lagi menerima keheningan dari Kyuhyun. Hatinya berteriak pedih. Joonmyeon bisa menduga apa maksud dibalik foto itu namun dia ingin kepastian dari dugaannya terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Joonmyeon-ah... Siwon ahjussi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Joonmyeon terus melihat kertas di dalam genggamannya dengan seksama. Dia membaca lagi satu per satu kata yang tertera di kertas itu dan seketika hatinya didera rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibirnya dan bulir-bulir kristal itu mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya.

Mengapa kenyataan pahit selalu terungkap terakhir?

Mengapa semua orang tua selalu menyimpan rahasia kepada anak mereka, berdalih ingin melindungi mereka walau pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti hati anak-anak mereka?

Mengapa?

Isakan Joonmyeon semakin keras, dia menangis keras.

Joonmyeon berharap tangisannya bisa menghapus semua kesalahannya selama ini kepada sosok yang selalu dia dambakan meski Joonmyeon terus berkilah tidak dengan mengatakan bahwa dia membenci ayah kandungnya.

Tidak, Joonmyeon tidak membenci ayah kandungnya.

Semua ucapan dan hasutan kakek neneknya dulu tidak bisa membuatnya membenci sang ayah. Joonmyeon hanya kecewa mengapa sang ayah pergi. Mengapa dia meninggalkan ibu dan dirinya.

Dan kini, ketika dia tahu siapa ayahnya, yang Joonmyeon rasakan adalah...

Joonmyeon terus menangis. Dia berharap tangisannya bisa mengikis rasa bersalah yang terus menerus menumpuk karena perbuatan jahatnya kepada sosok tersebut. Joonmyeon meremas kuat kertas di tangannya dan hanya dua kata yang terucap dari bibir itu di sela isak tangis Joonmyeon.

"A-appa… M-maaf…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tinggi itu terlihat duduk melamun di sebuah bangku yang disediakan di sepanjang koridor oleh pihak rumah sakit. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pria itu menatap indahnya taman itu sebelum pandangannya teralih ke selembar kertas berisikan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sedih kala dia membaca hasil laboratorium tersebut.

Selalu seperti ini.

Hidupnya selalu diterpa badai seperti ini.

Tidak adakah setitik kebahagiaan untuknya dan orang-orang yang dia cintai?

Tidakkah Tuhan terlalu kejam kepadanya?

Pria itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuang pikiran sesat yang sempat singgah di otaknya.

Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Tuhan atas nasibnya. Tuhan memiliki rencananya sendiri dan dia harus bisa menghadapi apapun rencana Tuhan terhadapnya.

Sekali lagi pria itu melihat hasil tesnya dan pikirannya melayang kepada pembicaraannya dengan dokter yang menangani kasusnya.

" _Anda perlu dioperasi." Ucap seorang dokter dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menyesal telah mengatakan kebenaran yang mau tak mau harus dia sampaikan kepada pasiennya. Meski dia mengetahui bahwa berita itu tentulah beban berat bagi si penerima._

 _Orang itu, orang yang menerima berita yang bagi sebagian orang adalah momok terburuk mereka, justru menanggapi dengan sangat tenang dan tersenyum._

" _Jika saya tidak mau melakukannya?" tanyanya balik yang membuat sang dokter tercengang dengan kata-katanya._

" _Anda bisa meninggal." Sahutnya pasti. Padahal kematian berada ditangan-Nya dan bukan ditangan sang dokter tetapi mendengar pasiennya dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia menolak untuk dioperasi membuat sang dokter melupakan kenyataan tersebut._

"…"

" _Siwon-ssi, satu peluru itu masih bersarang di kepala anda. Suatu mukjizat bahwa anda bisa bertahan hidup selama ini. Jadi saya harap anda segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan peluru yang saya sarankan kepada anda."_ _Saran dokter itu. Dia berharap pasiennya mau berubah pikiran dan melakukan operasi tersebut demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Namun jawaban orang itu, Siwon, kembali membuatnya tercengang._

" _Saya tidak bisa dokter."_ _Jawab Siwon pasti tanpa ada keraguan dan jawaban itu membuat sang dokter frustasi dan berseru._

" _Siwon-ssi!"_

" _Dokter, operasi itu pasti membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit bukan? Putra saya saat ini membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk pengobatannya. Jadi saya lebih mementingkan putra saya. Mohon dokter berikan saja saya obat penghilang rasa sakit di kepala saya."_ _Pinta Siwon dengan sangat. Siwon bukannya tidak tahu risiko apa yang akan menimpanya jika dia tidak melakukan operasi tersebut. Namun dengan kondiri keuangannya yang tidak bagus, Siwon tak mungkin mengeluarkan biaya lebih untuk operasi. Siwon masih memiliki seorang putra yang lebih membutuhkan uang untuk bisa bertahan hidup._

" _Tetapi Siwon-ssi…"_

" _Saya mohon dokter… Saya mohon…"_ _sela Siwon dengan tatapan memohon kepada sang dokter._ _Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain putranya saat ini. Tidak bisa._

Tidak bisa.

Siwon tidak bisa mendahulukan kepentingannya di atas kepentingan Minho.

Dengan senyum terakhir, Siwon melihat kertas laboratorium itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Siwon pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tesebut. Siwon sudah siap jika memang sudah waktunya dia pergi. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia akan memastikan kepastian kelangsungan hidup Minho.

Appa akan berusaha agar kau tetap hidup sayang. Appa akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun. Janji Siwon kepada dirinya sendiri. Janji yang selalu ditepati oleh Choi Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kring-kring.

Siwon baru saja akan naik ke bus ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan menjawab panggilan telepon itu karena panggilan itu dari dokter di rumah sakit yang menangani pengobatan Minho.

"Yoboseyo."

"Siwon-ssi. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda." Ucap dokter di seberang sambungan telepon tersebut. Siwon bisa menangkap nada ganjil dari dokter tersebut namun Siwon berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Tidak, anda tidak mengganggu saya dokter. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Minho? Saya baru saja akan ke sana untuk menjemput Minho." Tanya Siwon cemas. Kecemasannya itu beralasan karena sangat jarang sang dokter menghubunginya jika tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap Minho. Dan kali ini, kecemasannya terbukti karena,

"Maafkan kami Siwon-ssi, tapi Minho-ssi…"

"Kenapa dengan Minho dokter?"

"Minho-ssi tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa sakit dalam kemoterapinya hari ini sehingga dia beberapa kali tidak sadarkan diri. Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan pengobatannya sehingga kami sarankan agar Minho-ssi dirawat terlebih dahulu sampai kondisinya stabil."

"Be-begitukah... B-baik dokter. Sa-saya se-serahkan kepada dokter."

"Tapi Siwon-ssi..."

"Ya dokter?"

"Kita harus segera mencari donor ginjal dan sumsum tulang belakang untuk Minho-ssi."

"Saya sedang mencarinya dokter. Saya mohon dokter tidak menyerah terhadap Minho."

"Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga saya Siwon-ssi, tapi kita sedang melawan waktu. Minho-ssi harus mendapatkan donornya pada bulan ini karena kondisinya terus menurun. Terlebih lagi..."

"Ada apa lagi dokter?"

"Terlebih lagi anda masih mempunyai isu dengan bagian keuangan kami. Kami tidak bisa menempatkan Minho pada prioritas utama jika anda belum melunasi pengobatan yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak dokter. Tidak. TIDAK! Saya mohon jangan keluarkan Minho dari daftar penerima donor! Minho tidak akan bisa selamat jika dia keluar dari daftar. Saya mohon dokter. DOKTER!"

"Kami sangat menyesal Siwon-ssi. Kami harap anda mampu menyelesaikan semua permasalahan tersebut. Kami tunggu sampai akhir bulan ini. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Tutt-tutt...

Sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja seperti putusnya harapan Siwon. Tangannya bergetar dengan kuat sehingga menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai semen dari halte bus. Siwon tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dengan berita yang baru saja dia dengar.

Minhonya. Minho, putra tersayangnya. Minhonya tidak bisa selamat jika dia tidak memiliki uang.

Lagi-lagi uang.

Siwon menutup matanya, tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, pria itu berteriak kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Triling-triling

Kaki seputih salju yang ditutupi sepatu wedges itu tampak berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe kecil. Joonmyeon, gadis itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang bisa memberitahukannya perihal rahasia sang bunda. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya yang sesuai dengan gambaran di foto yang Joonmyeon punya. Foto yang termasuk di dalam kotak pemberian Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon menyimpannya dalam sebuah map coklat agar mempermudah dirinya untuk membawa foto atau surat penting pemberian Kyuhyun.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati perempuan yang sedang menikmati tehnya tersebut. Sesampainya Joonmyeon di samping perempuan tersebut, dengan gugup Joonmyeon menegurnya.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu. Apakah anda nyonya Kim Sangin?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati. Perempuan itu lantas memanglingkan pandangangnya dari teh hangatnya dan menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. Dia tersenyum teduh.

"Saya Kin Sangin. Nona adalah nona Cho Joonmyeon bukan? Silahkan duduk. Saya sudah menantikan kehadiran nona sejak nona menghubungi saya." Jawab wanita bernama Kim Sangin itu. Joonmyeon pun mengangguk kecil menganggapi tawaran Sangin untuk duduk dengannya lalu sebelum menempatkan dirinya di hadapan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Nona Joonmyeon, apa yang akan saya sampaikan mungkin mengejutkan untuk nona, tapi saya minta nona bisa kuat dan tegar untuk menerimanya."

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika seorang wanita lanjut usia yang diketahui Joonmyeon sebagai pengasuh ibunya dulu mengatakan hal tersebut. Joonmyeon tentu akan diam sampai dia mengetahui seluruh kebenaran dari semua masa lalu ibunya dan orang itu.

Orang yang selalu dia benci keberadaannya padahal orang itulah yang juga memiliki andil atas keberadaannya di dunia ini.

"Perlu nona Joonmyeon ketahui bahwa ibu nona dulu bukanlah sosok yang tampak seperti sekarang. Nona Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis yang sangat sulit diatur dan semaunya sendiri. Dia selalu membuat masalah dan membuat tuan dan nyonya besar malu dengan ulahnya." Jonnmyeon kembali mengangguk walaupun dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan penjelasannya wanita di depannya sekarang.

Ibunya, seorang jaksa dan pengusaha sukses, seseorang yang bisa diandalkan dan kuat, adalah pembuat onar?

Yang benar saja.

Namun Jonnmyeon sudah berjanji dia akan diam sampai wanita tersebut selesai bercerita. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa penyelidikannya atas orang itu benar adanya.

"Awal pertemuan nona Kyuhyun dan Siwon-ah tidak begitu baik. Mereka…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal pertemuan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bukanlah awal pertemuan yang indah seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih. Awal pertemuan mereka justru dipenuhi caci maki Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah nona besar keluarga Cho terhadap salah satu penjaga keamanan rumah megah tersebut.

Choi Siwon, yatim piatu miskin yang hanya membawa gelar sekolah menengah pertamanya, mencoba mengadu nasib ke Seoul dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penjaga keamanan.

Nasib pula lah yang membawanya ke keluarga Cho.

Walau Siwon senang bisa bekerja dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk seseorang seperti dirinya, ditambah dengan situasi kerja yang kekeluargaan, akan tetapi Siwon tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa keluarga majikannya begitu pongah dan senang sekali merendahkan orang lain. Dia lelah menghitung sudah keberapa kali dirinya menerima cercaan baik dari tuan dan nyonya pemilik rumah maupun dari putri semata wayang mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Terutama Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis muda itu selalu merendahkan Siwon dan terus saja membuatnya susah.

Siwon tidak paham dimana letak kesalahannya sampai Kyuhyun selalu memarahi dan mengerjainya dengan berbagai cara termasuk dengan memberikan begitu banyak pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan tugas Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu sebal jika melihat Siwon. Pandangannya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Siwon dan itu membuatnya merasa terganggu. Dia benci karena Siwon selalu saja memenuhi pikirannya meski Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkan pemuda itu. Karena itu, demi melampiaskan kekesalannya, Kyuhyun terus mengganggu Siwon. Berusaha membuat Siwon mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa terbebas dari Siwon.

Hanya saja, Siwon tidak akan mengundurkan diri karena dia membutuhkan pekerjaannya. Siwon bisa hidup menggelandang jika dia berhenti. Demi alasan itulah, Siwon bertahan dengan semua ulah dan tingkah buruk Kyuhyun.

Dan hubungan nona majikan dan pekerja ini terus berlangsung. Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya terus berhubungan dan memiliki keterikatan tersendiri.

Sampai hari itu.

Hari yang membuat keduanya mau tak mau memiliki hubungan yang tidak terputus.

Hari ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada Siwon, meski pemuda itu tidak mau.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan gadis nakal kurang kasih sayang, memang suka bertingkah binal dan seenaknya. Tingkahnya itu dia bawa ke rumah saat dia mabuk berat sehabis berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Siwon yang sedang mendapat jadwal untuk jaga di depan pintu pagar, melihat nona besarnya datang sempoyongan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat mengambil kesempatan dari mabuknya Kyuhyun, spontan mendekati mereka dan segera mengusir sang pemuda. Siwon lalu berusaha membawa nona mudanya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Kyuhyun, gadis itu merasa ingin muntah. Bermaksud baik ingin menolong Kyuhyun, Siwon membawanya ke kamar mandi lantai bawah agar Kyuhyun bisa muntah agar bisa merasa lebih baik.

Namun kebaikannya itu tidak berbuah manis. Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan sepertinya dalam pengaruh obat perangsang yang entah kapan dia minum, mulai menggoda Siwon dan memaksanya untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha menolak, akan tetapi Kyuhyun memiliki seribu satu cara yang membuat Siwon terpaksa menyerah akan keinginan nona besarnya.

Kejadian itu akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun hamil diusianya yang kesembilan belas tahun. Siwon yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun, tentu bingung dan ketakutan luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan kondisinya saat ini. Bagaimana dia harus menopang Kyuhyun dan buah hati mereka di saat dirinya sendiri masih berjuang untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Di satu sisi Siwon bahagia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari wanita yang disadarinya telah dia cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ya, Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun. Meski terus mendapatkan perlakuan buruk darinya, Siwon tetap memendam rasa kepada nona besarnya itu.

Meskipun demikian, kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa menang dari ketakutan dan kebimbangan hati Siwon. Dia bingung dan takut dengan reaksi keluarga Kyuhyun dan tentunya reaksi Kyuhyun sendiri.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan janin di kandungan Kyuhyun?

Apa Kyuhyun akan menerimanya?

Apa keluarga Cho akan menerimanya?

Entahlah.

Yang pasti, Siwon akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi buah hatinya.

Pemikiran buruk datang silih berganti di benak Siwon dan salah satunya terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang ingin menggugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, beruntung bagi Siwon, keinginan itu ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menentang keinginan putri mereka bukan karena mereka merasa iba atau mereka merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai orang tua dan calon kakek nenek untuk calon bayi Kyuhyun.

Tidak.

Mereka justru sangat malu dengan aib ini dan jika bisa, mereka ingin segera menyingkirkan janin tersebut bersama dengan Siwon. Akan tetapi wasiat dari kakek Cho membuat mereka merasa mendapat kesempatan bagus.

Wasiat itu menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus menikah sebelum usianya dua puluh lima tahun dan memiliki keturunan atau semua harta akan diserahkan kepada paman Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak hasil selingkuhan sang kakek.

Ayah Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui rencana sang adik yang ingin mengusai seluruh harta keluarga Cho dengan menikahkan putrinya. Hanya saja, sang putri sampai sekarang belum dikaruniai momongan sehingga wasiat itu tidak berlaku untuknya sementara waktu ini.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun hamil. Itu membuat otak kedua orang tua Kyuhyun bekerja dengan licik. Mereka akan menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon agar mereka memiliki bukti bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menikah secara sah. Mereka tidak peduli dengan status Siwon karena mereka akan mengarang cerita dan menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka berdua sampai Kyuhyun melahirkan.

Upacara pernikahan pun dilangsungkan walau sang pengantin wanita merasa dipaksa. Dia tidak setuju karena dia masih membenci Siwon dan menganggap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut sedang mengambil keuntungan dari masalah ini. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri yang menjerumuskan dirinya dalam masalah pelik tersebut.

Setelah pernikahan, bahkan setelah Minho dan Joonmyeon lahir, sikap Kyuhyun tak kunjung berubah. Sikapnya justru semakin buruk terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun bersikap tak acuh dengan kedua bayi kembarnya. Kyuhyun tak mau menyentuh keduanya apalagi untuk mengurus keperluan si kembar sehingga Siwon mengambil semua tugas Kyuhyun. Dia seorang diri mengurus Minho dan Joonmyeon karena jelas tidak ada satu orang pun dari keluarga sang istri yang mau membantunya. Hanya beberapa asisten rumah tangga di rumah besar itu yang mau berbesar hati membantu Siwon menangani si kembar.

Meskipun sedih dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya dan si kembar, Siwon tetap mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia berharap suatu saat Kyuhyun bisa membuka hatinya. Paling tidak untuk si kembar karena dia adalah ibu kandung keduanya. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi Siwon harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan. Baru tiga bulan usia si kembar, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah memiliki cerita yang sesuai untuk menutupi aib keluarga mereka. Dan hal itu termasuk dengan perceraikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah membuat cerita agar hubungan antara Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun tetap sebagai hubungan pekerja dan pemberi kerja.

Tidak lebih.

Awalnya Siwon menolak, sangat menolak karena dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin terus bersamanya. Namun desakan dan ancaman dari kedua mertuanya bahwa jika Siwon menolak maka dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan buah hatinya, membuat Siwon terpaksa menuruti keinginan jahat itu. Terlebih lagi Siwon tak mampu berjuang jika Kyuhyun pun setuju bahkan senang dengan keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka pun bercerai ketika si kembar berumur lima bulan.

Setelah perceraian mereka, Siwon masih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho. Dia pun kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya walau sekarang dia memiliki satu pekerjaan lagi yaitu mengurusi dan membesarkan si kembar. Untuk hal itu Siwon berterima kasih kepada keluarga Cho yang ternyata menepati janji mereka untuk membiarkan Siwon bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Meski kenyataannya, mereka membiarkan Siwon untuk tetap bisa tinggal di rumah itu karena mereka dan Kyuhyun tidak mau berurusan dengan kedua bayi lucu tersebut.

Siwon berjuang sendirian selama 3 tahun lamanya. Berusaha menyelesaikan pendidikannya agar dia bisa lebih diandalkan dan membuat bangga kedua anaknya, bekerja sambil membesarkan keduanya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebagai ayah dan juga ibu, serta mempertahankan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun agar tidak berubah.

Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak mengerti alasannya karena selama Siwon mengenal Kyuhyun, tidak pernah satu kali pun nonanya itu berbuat baik kepadanya. Tetapi, cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Sekali terjerumus jeratnya, sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Itulah yang terjadi pada Siwon. Dia tak bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu seumur hidupnya dia akan terus mencintai gadis itu tanpa bisa berpaling darinya. Meskipun dia tahu cintanya tidak akan pernah berbalas.

Lalu, apakah benar yang ada dalam pikiran Siwon?

Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kyuhyun sendiri.

Sejak bercerai, Kyuhyun kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama. Berpesta, berbuat onar disana-sini, tidak memikirkan masa depannya sendiri.

Sama seperti sebelum dia hamil dan melahirkan si kembar.

Sama.

Sama persis dengan dirinya yang tak bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih merasakan perasaan aneh jika menatap Siwon. Terlebih lagi sekarang ketika dia melihat bagaimana bahagianya Siwon saat bersama dengan si kembar. Bagaimana Siwon begitu telaten dalam mengurus dua orang bayi. Bagaimana wajah tampan Siwon terlihat teduh dan damai ketika menatap wajah tertidur si kembar. Bagaimana senyum manis itu selalu terukir ketika Siwon bertatapan dengannya.

Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan segalanya.

Dirinya, Siwon, kedua buah hatinya yang bahkan belum pernah dia gendong.

Apakah dia akan terus seperti ini?

Bertingkah liar seolah-olah tidak ada yang perlu dia pikirkan?

Berbuat seenaknya tanpa takut akan konsekuensinya?

Tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia punya arti?

Arti untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk orang lain, untuk mereka yang dia kasihi.

Mereka yang dia kasihi?

Siapa?

Begitu pertanyaan itu muncul, bayangan Siwon dan si kembar terbersit di benak Kyuhyun.

Mereka yang dia kasihi.

Mereka yang dia kasihi.

Tanpa sadar airmata Kyuhyun mengalir. Dan semakin lama semakin deras. Dia menangis dengan keras sembari meminta maaf.

Entah untuk siapa maaf itu Kyuhyun tujukan.

Sehari setelahnya, sikap Kyuhyun berangsur berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, terutama kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Siwon dan dari apa yang dilihatnya tentang sifat dan perbuatan Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Dia seorang ibu, namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengganti popok.

Dia pernah menjadi seorang istri, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

Dia seorang wanita, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan dirinya sendiri agar tidak dipandang remeh oleh pria.

Berdekatan dengan Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa selama ini, dia sudah merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia istimewa dimata Siwon dan mungkin untuk kedua anaknya.

Kyuhyun terus mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang muncul setelah dia mengenal Siwon lebih dekat. Terus mencari sampai setahun kemudian Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Siwon, meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik untuk Siwon, untuk anak mereka dan untuknya sendiri. Siwon tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kyuhyun, bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun dibukakan pintu hatinya dan berniat untuk memperbaiki hidupnya.

Setahun kemudian, baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon memulai kehidupan mereka meski tanpa ikatan apapun. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan menyetujui Kyuhyun menikah kembali dengan Siwon jadi mereka berdua harus memendam perasaan mereka dan memilih untuk bersama hanya untuk kedua buah hati mereka.

Sampai…

Sampai Minho mulai sakit-sakitan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat panik, namun tidak dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti mendapat ide untuk memisahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi, mereka kini mampu memilih siapa yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga karena tidak mungkin menjadikan dua orang sebagai penerus.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun akhirnya menyuruh Siwon untuk pergi dan membawa Minho ikut serta bersamanya. Mereka menjanjikan akan memberikan Siwon rumah dan membiayai kehidupan mereka serta pengobatan Minho. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun begitu berkuasa sehingga mereka mau tidak mau menyetujui keinginan keduanya.

Siwon pun pergi bersama dengan Minho ke rumah yang sudah dijanjikan. Namun sesampainya Siwon di rumah itu, ternyata rumah tersebut sudah ada yang menempati. Siwon dan Minho telah dibohongi oleh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun namun yang dia temukan hanyalah pelayan rumah yang sibuk menutupi semua perabotan rumah karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya untuk jangka waktu yang tidak terbatas.

Semua keluarga Cho mendadak memutuskan pergi dan pindah ke luar negeri.

Siwon kebingungan. Siwon marah. Siwon takut. Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, mengingat dia memiliki Minho yang membutuhkan dirinya, Siwon akhirnya bangkit dan berusaha demi Minho. Dia pernah berjuang untuk si kembar maka dia akan kembali berjuang untuk Minho.

Berbekal pendidikan yang dia punya, Siwon lalu memutuskan untuk melamar di sebuah kantor detektif swasta. Beruntung kantor tempatnya melamar sedang membutuhkan seorang detektif tambahan dan dia pun diterima.

Siwon berkerja dengan sangat baik selama 6 tahun. Semua kasus yang ditanganinya bisa dia pecahkan dan membuatnya mendapatkan banyak klien. Kehidupannya dengan Minho benar-benar menyenangkan meski keduanya terus berusaha mencari donor yang cocok untuk Minho. Walau sulit, keduanya tetap berpikir positif dan berusaha untuk bisa menatap masa depan. Semuanya karena keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Sampai satu kejadian yang membuat Siwon harus mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja.

Siwon terkena tembakan di kepalanya oleh seorang penjahat keji dan kritis selama beberapa bulan sampai sebuah keajaiban membuatnya tersadar. Siwon berhasil melalui masa kritisnya walau…

Walau kini Siwon harus hidup dengan satu peluru yang masih bersarang dikepalanya dan peluru itu membuatnya sulit untuk bekerja kembali di kantor detektif swasta. Siwon tidak bisa kembali bekerja seperti sebelumnya karena dia terus dilanda sakit kepala yang terus datang dan pergi.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dan mencari pekerjaan lain walau hanya paruh waktu. Biaya pengobatan Minho menjadi lebih berat karena pekerjaannya tidak memberikan banyak uang. Apalagi Siwon harus membayar hutangnya kepada salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang merawat Minho selama dia koma di rumah sakit.

Kehidupan Siwon semakin sulit dan membuatnya tertekan. Tetapi Siwon terus berusaha dan bekerja dengan keras meski di saat-saat tertantu Siwon merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Siwon hampir depresi jika tidak mengingat bagaimana nantinya nasib Minho jika dia pergi.

Berjuang dan berjuang. Hal itulah yang Siwon lakukan sampai tiga tahun kemudian, Siwon tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu bahagia bertemu dengan Siwon lagi dan segera saja dia meminta Siwon untuk kembali bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu mereka sekarang karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan.

Awalnya Siwon pun begitu ingin bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia begitu bahagia karena setelah sekian lamanya, Kyuhyun masih ingin bersamanya. Terlebih lagi Siwon akan segera bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Siwon pun setuju dengan tawaran Kyuhyun dan ikut pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Begitu dia sampai di rumah Kyuhyun dan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, Siwon mengharapkan pelukan dan kecupan dari Joonmyeon, namun semua harapan Siwon harus pupus dengan sikap Joonmyeon yang langsung antipati begitu melihatnya. Harapan itu semakin hilang di telan bumi kala Siwon tidak sengaja mendengar Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan seorang ayah. Bagi Joonmyeon seorang ayah hanya akan membuang waktunya dan waktu ibunya. Ditambah lagi Joonmyeon memang membenci ayah kandungnya karena meninggalkan dia dengan sang bunda.

Rupanya, Joonmyeon sudah diracuni pikirannya oleh kakek dan nenek semasa keduanya masih hidup. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu Joonmyeon berpikir demikian karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Joonmyeon sendiri terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mendengar Joonmyeon berkata demikian, Siwon memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Akan sulit dan menyakitkan hati jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya. Untuk itu, Siwon menolak tawaran Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan cinta mereka dan lebih memilih menjadi orang asing untuk putrinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…mereka masih begitu?"

Joonmyeon terlalu terlarut dengan perasaannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan wanita dihadapannya sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa memperhatikan apapun kecuali tentang rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar terhadap Siwon.

"Nona Joonmyeon?" panggil wanita itu lagi, berusaha membuat Joonmyeon memperhatikannya namun nihil. Joonmyeon tetap terpaku dengan kedua tangannya sendiri yang dia remas dengan kuat.

Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya berhenti memanggil Joonmyeon. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Joonmyeon yang mulai menitikan airmatanya. Wanita hanya bisa menyaksikan Joonmyeon yang menangis tersedu-sedu sampai akhirnya tidak kuasa menangis keras walaupun Joonmyeon masih sempat menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya agar isakan tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Hanya saja, suara tangis Joonmyeon yang menyayat hati tidak akan bisa dihiraukan begitu saja. Tangisan Joonmyeon yang begitu memilukan membuat semua orang menoleh, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sekaligus merasa iba dengan gadis yang terlihat sedih itu.

Mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya karena Joonmyeon terus saja menangis sampai dia sesengukan. Mereka hanya bisa merasa iba tanpa bisa menghibur Joonmyeon karena apapun bentuk hiburan atau kata penenang, Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa dihibur dengan cara apapun.

Rasa bersalah itu terlalu besar.

Rasa penyesalan itu terlalu dalam.

Joonmyeon telah berdosa kepada orang yang selalu menyayanginya.

Dia berdosa.

"A-appa… M-maaf… Hiks… M-maafkan Joonie… Hiks… Ma-maaf…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't believe we'll never meet again._ _  
I haven't told you anything yet._

 _No matter how frightening it is, I won't look away_ _  
if there is love at the end of everything._

 _Everybody finds love_ _  
In the end_

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Karena ini adalah repost dari WP, jadi Nao bisa fast update. Jadi ga terlalu ribet. Sekali lagi Nao info kalau Nao tidak punya akun lain di ffn selain akun ini dan n4oK0_ch N. Jadi kalau ada FF yang mirip, that's not Nao. Semua FF lengkap Nao ada di WP. Monggo mampir.

As usual, typos, gaje, dan hal-hal mistik lainnya adalah tanggung jawab Nao jadi Nao cuma bisa bilang gomen m(_ _)m

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** **Sakura Nagashi** **3**

 **Pairing / Charas : WonKyu, Minho, Suho**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God** **, Utada Hikaru and Sakura Nagashi are belong to herself and her label**

 **Inspired : Sakura Nagashi by Utada Hikaru**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **, Angst, AU** **, OC, OOC** **, GS, M for Language Used**

 **Summary** **:** **Everybody finds love, in the end.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

"… _mereka masih begitu?"_

 _Joonmyeon terlalu terlarut dengan perasaannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan wanita dihadapannya sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa memperhatikan apapun kecuali tentang rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar terhadap Siwon. "Nona Joonmyeon?" panggil wanita itu lagi, berusaha membuat Joonmyeon memperhatikannya namun nihil. Joonmyeon tetap terpaku dengan kedua tangannya sendiri yang dia remas dengan kuat._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya berhenti memanggil Joonmyeon. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Joonmyeon yang mulai menitikan airmatanya. Wanita hanya bisa menyaksikan Joonmyeon yang menangis tersedu-sedu sampai akhirnya tidak kuasa menangis keras walaupun Joonmyeon masih sempat menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya agar isakan tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain._

 _Hanya saja, suara tangis Joonmyeon yang menyayat hati tidak akan bisa dihiraukan begitu saja. Tangisan Joonmyeon yang begitu memilukan membuat semua orang menoleh, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sekaligus merasa iba dengan gadis yang terlihat sedih itu._

 _Mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya karena Joonmyeon terus saja menangis sampai dia sesengukan. Mereka hanya bisa merasa iba tanpa bisa menghibur Joonmyeon karena apapun bentuk hiburan atau kata penenang, Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa dihibur dengan cara apapun._

 _Rasa bersalah itu terlalu besar._

 _Rasa penyesalan itu terlalu dalam._

 _Joonmyeon telah berdosa kepada orang yang selalu menyayanginya._

 _Dia berdosa._

" _A-appa… M-maaf… Hiks… M-maafkan Joonie… Hiks… Ma-maaf…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampak duduk dengan badan bergetar. Bukan karena sakit melainkan karena ketakutan akan apa yang sebentar lagi menimpanya. Dan sudah seharusnya dia takut karena sebentar lagi dia harus membayar semua kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat dulu kepada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat berarti.

"Jaksa penuntut Cho, apakah anda masih memiliki pertanyaan lain untuk terdakwa?" tanya hakim paruh baya berwibawa tersebut. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, menatap tajam terdakwa yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, mendengus remeh ke arah terdakwa itu, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang hakim.

"Tidak Yang Mulia. Cukup. Saya tidak memiliki pertanyaan lagi untuk terdakwa." Sahutnya singkat. Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Semua sudah selesai. Semua sudah dia ungkapkan. Keadilan akan ditegakkan. Ah, bukan. Keadilan harus ditegakkan. Dan Kyuhyun akan memastikan keadilan untuk orang itu akan ditegakkan.

"Baiklah. Pengacara Kim apakah anda memiliki pertanyaan lain atau pembelaan untuk terdakwa?" tanya hakim tersebut kepada pengacara terdakwa yang terlihat lesu.

"Tidak Yang Mulia." Ujar sang pengacara dengan tatapan pasrah dan tak bersemangat. Untuk apa bersemangat jika kau sudah mengetahui jika dirimu kalah telak dari jaksa penuntut umum yang terkenal begitu handal dalam pekerjaannya.

Pengacara muda tersebut menyesal telah menerima kasus ini. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan nasihat rekan sejawatnya bahwa adalah hal mustahil untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Jaksa penuntut Cho terlebih lagi dengan kasus yang memang menyudutkan kliennya tersebut. Namun ego dan ambisinya untuk mengalahkan jaksa yang tak terkalahkan itu lebih besar dari logikanya sehingga menerima kasus limpahan dari pengacara senior di biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan hakim yang mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali, maka berakhir sudah sidang yang dilangsungkan tertutup itu. Keputusan sudah dibacakan dan Kyuhyun menang. Sebagian orang menilai hukuman yang diberikan kepada terdakwa terlalu berat tetapi mereka juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hasil yang dibacakan tadi merupakan hasil yang dapat ditebak. Kelihaian dan kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam memaparkan bukti dan memunculkan saksi-saksi yang memberatkan terdakwa adalah kunci keberhasilannya. Maka dari itu, semua orang tidak terkejut dengan hukuman yang diterima sang terdakwa. Mereka semua tahu bahwa apa yang diinginkan oleh jaksa penuntut umum Cho, akan selalu terjadi.

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kepada hakim yang beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan terdakwa yang terus menundukkan diri. Senyum sinisnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik namun terlihat keras itu. Kyuhyun meletakan satu tangannya di depan pandangan mata terdakwa itu agar perhatiannya tertuju kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampak takut." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai kemenangannya.

Sang terdakwa hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia terus menunduk, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mendecih marah sebelum mengangkat dagu terdakwa itu lalu menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang terdakwa yang duduk di kursi pesakitan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang terdakwa dan membisikan,

"Kau sudah sepantasnya merasa takut karena akan aku pastikan kau membusuk di penjara setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadap suamiku dulu bajingan." Desis Kyuhyun marah lalu meninggalkan terdakwa yang meringkuk, semakin ketakutan karena tekanan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum sinis ke arah terdakwa yang dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup tanpa keringanan. Kyuhyun bisa lega karena penjahat yang membuat suaminya harus koma selama 6 bulan akhirnya mendekam di penjara. Walau Kyuhyun menginginkan hukuman mati untuk pria yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh polisi tersebut, namun hukuman ini juga sudah cukup membuat si brengsek itu menderita.

Kyuhyun senang karena dia sudah mendapatkan keadilan untuk suaminya.

 _Well_ , mantan suami.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang jika mengingat statusnya saat ini.

Mengapa mereka harus terus berpisah padahal keduanya saling mencintai? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa bersama padahal mereka memiliki pengikat diantara mereka yaitu kedua buah hati mereka?

Kyuhyun tahu jawabannya hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Penghalang antara dirinya dan Siwon sudah hilang sejak lama. Dia dengan senang hati menerima Siwon apa adanya. Kyuhyun ingin menyambung lagi benang cinta mereka yang terputus dengan satu ikatan, pernikahan.

Namun Siwon terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Pemikiran mantan suaminya itu terlalu jauh. Mungkin penderitaan dan kepedihan masa lalu bahkan sampai saat inilah yang menyebabkan Siwon tidak ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Belum lagi masalah Siwon yang merasa rendah diri berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Tidak.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang akan memperjuangan haknya untuk bahagia, hak anak-anaknya untuk bahagia, hak orang yang dia cintai untuk bahagia.

Kyuhyun akan mencari berbagai cara agar keluarganya bisa bersatu kembali.

Apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit dan tanpa dia sadari, kekuatan kakinya melemah sehingga dia merosot sampai ke lantai. Ayah dari Joonmyeon dan Minho tersebut terduduk disana dengan kedua kakinya yang menekuk dengan secarik kertas di tangannya. Dikertas itu tertulis,

Pemberitahuan Status Donor.

Siwon meremas kertas itu sekuat-kuatnya. Isi kertas yang menyatakan Minho bukan lagi prioritas utama penerima donor benar-benar menusuk hati Siwon. Situasi ini menimbulkan kesedihan yang mendalam untuknya dan itu membuatnya tak kuasa menahan airmatanya lagi.

Mengapa?

Mengapa nasib buruk selalu menimpa keluarganya?

Mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan sedemikian sulit untuknya?

Siwon tak tahu apa salahnya di masa lalu sehingga dia diberi cobaan seperti ini. Dia sudah berjuang sampai dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghadapi semua kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Dan semua itu tak pernah cukup, tak pernah selesai.

Mungkin jika semua itu terjadi padanya, Siwon tidak akan sesedih ini. Tapi yang mengalaminya adalah putranya. Putranya yang bahkan belum pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang selain dari dirinya. Putranya yang masih jauh dari kata bahagia.

Kenapa harus Minho?

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Apa ini sebenarnya hukumannya karena telah berani mencintai Kyuhyun yang jauh diatasnya?

Namun bukankah cinta tidak mengenal apapun?

Bukankah semua sama dimata Tuhan?

Lalu mengapa?

Mengapa hidupnya selalu dilanda kesedihan?

"Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? Kenapa harus putraku? Dia tidak mungkin selamat jika keadaannya seperti ini... Dia... Dia akan pergi dariku... Oh tidak, tidak... Tuhan... Ambil saja aku. Ambil aku… Jangan Minho... Jangan putraku..."

Lirihan itu yang terus terucap dari bibir Siwon sampai tidak terdengar satu kata pun dari Siwon.

Sampai tidak terdengar satu kata pun.

Secarik kertas itu pun terjatuh di samping Siwon dengan tulisan jelas selain pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Sebuah kalimat dan nominal angka dengan lebih dari enam digit yang sekiranya bisa merubah keadaannya Siwon dan Minho. Hanya saja, saat ini, nasib tidak berpihak kepada Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menekan bel pintu rumah yang telah memberinya banyak kenangan, baik itu kenangan indah maupun kenangan buruk. Rumah yang menjadi saksi cintanya kepada nona rumah yang cantik. Rumah yang menjadi saksi akan cintanya yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

Siwon tidak menyesali telah jatuh cinta. Tapi dia selalu berpikir apakah jika mencintai wanita lain selain Kyuhyun maka hidupnya akan berbeda? Apakah Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang tepat untuk dia cintai? Apakah sejak awal cintanya yang telah membawanya dan keluarganya sekarang dalam kehancuran ini?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Yang saat ini Siwon ketahui bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan, apapun yang dia pikirkan, tidak akan membuatnya bisa membalikan waktu. Semua sudah terjadi dan dia menerimanya.

Saat ini yang ingin Siwon lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya adalah melihat wajah cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang telah menjadi ibu dari kedua anaknya. Wajah yang akan selalu membayanginya seumur hidupnya. Wajah yang akan selalu dia cintai sampai akhir hayatnya.

Kyuhyun.

Siwon menekan sekali lagi dan tidak berjarak dua detik, pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Siwon? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun senang walau dia bingung Siwon datang tengah malam seperti ini. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan terus memandang wajah indah yang seperti tak terkikis oleh waktu. Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Siwon mendekat lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam cerug leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh mantan istrinya tersebut, aroma yang memabukkan.

"S-siwon…" Kyuhyun tak pelak terkejut dengan sikap Siwon, namun dia senang karena bisa merasakan lagi pelukan hangat dari mantan suami yang begitu dia cintai. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun pun mulai membalas pelukan Siwon, menempatkan kedua tangannya di punggung Siwon dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan ke pelipis Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Siwon mengecup pelipis itu sebelum sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon meraih pipi Kyuhyun, menangkupnya dan membawa wajah itu mendekat agar Siwon bisa mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskannya. Jemari Siwon masih betah berada di pipi Kyuhyun mengusap permukaan pipi yang halus tersebut lalu memberikan senyum yang lebar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon dengan lirih, mengembangkan senyum di wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

"Selalu Kyuhyun-ah. Selalu." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum benar-benar melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, memandang Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mendadak berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan perginya Siwon begitu saja. Dia tidak sempat menerjemaahkan apa yang telah terjadi sampai Siwon hilang di balik pagar rumahnya yang tinggi.

Begitu Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun mengejar Siwon sampai depan gerbangnya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mendapati sosok Siwon sama sekali. Dia terlambat mencegah pria yang dicintainya itu untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak yang sangat dalam di dadanya. Bulir-bulir krsital miliknya mulai berjatuhan dan dia tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah dengan tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan di pintu gerbang.

Kyuhyun mulai terisak sampai dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan kekhawatiran penjaga rumahnya yang bingung dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ibu dua anak itu terus menangis di kegelapan malam sampai,

"SIWON!" teriakannya memecah keheningan malam.

Teriakan pilu yang menyayat hati semua orang yang mendengarkan.

Teriakan yang memberi tahu bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang begitu dia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APPA!" jeritan Joonmyeon yang keras membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya dari arah Siwon pergi. Ibu dua anak itu menatap dengan mata dan pipi yang basah ke arah Joonmyeon yang juga sudah bersimbah air mata di pipinya.

"Umma! Apa yang umma lakukan? Ayo kita kejar appa! Perasaan Joonie tidak enak! Ayo umma!" desak Joonmyeon seraya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri kembali. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon dan membiarkan putrinya berbuat yang dia suka.

Joonmyeon bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi supir keluarganya yang lain. Joonmyeon tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada penjaga rumah yang sedang panik melihat keadaan atasannya yang kacau. Dia juga takut jikalau Joonmyeon akan memarahi dirinya dan memecatnya.

"Maafkan saya nona, s-saya ti-tidak tahu a-apa yang su-sudah terjadi. S-saya… S-saya… Maafkan saya." Sahut penjaga rumah itu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain terus meminta maaf. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, begitu dia menyadari kehadiran penjaga rumahnya, Joonmyeon langsung menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan permintaan maaf bawahannya tersebut.

"Ahjussi! Tolong ambilkan mobilku dan bawa kesini! Aku lupa supir Ahn sedang cuti karena anaknya sakit. Cepat!" perintah Joonmyeon tegas yang langsung diikuti oleh penjaga rumah tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena sepertinya Joonmyeon tidak akan memecatnya.

"Umma, umma tenanglah. Joonie yakin appa belum terlalu jauh. Kita akan menyusul dan menemukannya. Umma tenang ya." Hibur Joonmyeon yang merasa ummanya terlihat begitu sedih dan shok dengan kepergian Siwon tadi.

Joonmyeon melihat setengah kejadian bagaimana orang tuanya saling membagi rasa cinta mereka. Hati Joonmyeon sempat merasa lega dan senang karena dia mengira keduanya akan berbaikan. Namun ketika Siwon tiba-tiba lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, perasaan takut melandanya. Terlebih lagi saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang lari mengejar sang ayah.

Joonmyeon segera mengambil jaket dan mantel Kyuhyun dan mengikuti ibunya tersebut sampai disinilah dia, menunggu penjaga rumahnya mengambil mobilnya agar dia bisa mengejar Siwon.

"Nona!" panggilan penjaga rumah menyadarkan Joonmyeon dan dengan cepat, Joonmyeon segera memandu Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ke kursi penumpang dan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

"Ahjussi! Beritahu kepala rumah tangga Song untuk mengurus semuanya. Dia akan mengerti apa maksudku. Aku pergi!" Ujar Joonmyeon langsung melesat tanpa menunggu respon sang penjaga rumah. Pria berusia lebih dari 30 tahun itu pun hanya bisa sekali lagi mengikuti perintah sang anak atasan dan menghubungi kepala rumah tangga Song.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berdiri di tepi persimpangan, tepat di sebelah lampu lalu lintas. Pria itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan salah satu perbuatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan. Tetapi, Siwon merasa dirinya tidak punya harapan lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

Hanya dengan kematiannya maka Minho akan selamat.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Siwon telah membeli asuransi jiwa yang cukup besar. Hal itu dia lakukan agar Minho tetap terjaga dan terlindungi walau dia meninggal nantinya. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak mengira bahwa dia akan memerlukannya secepat ini.

Siwon menunggu dan menunggu sampai ada satu kendaraan yang melintas. Siwon tahu dia akan merepotkan orang lain dengan tindakannya, namun sekali lagi hanya jalan ini yang bisa dia pikirkan. Siwon tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Hanya ada Minho dan Minho.

Lampu sorot jarak jauh membuat Siwon menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil yang melaju ke persimpangan tempat dia berdiri. Siwon memutuskan mobil itu yang menjadi sasarannya. Tubuh Siwon bergetar, dia takut karena dia akan membuat dosa besar. Akan tetapi Siwon berusaha mematahkan rasa takut itu dan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau.

Ketika warna merah itu berubah menjadi hijau, dengan perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Dia menurunkan kakinya dari trotoar, meyakinkan hati untuk melakukan,

"JOONIE!"

Iris hitam Siwon melebar ketika dari seberang dia melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari ke tengah jalan mengejar bola yang terlepas dari tangannya.

"JOONIE!" teriakan keras ibunda gadis cilik itu membuat tubuh Siwon bergerak sendiri dengan cepat ke arah gadis cilik tersebut. Siwon melupakan niat awalnya dan hanya terfokus untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari terjangan keras besi yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka berdua.

Siwon berdoa dalam hati bahwa Tuhan memberikan kekuatan dan kecepatan untuk melindungi gadis itu dan itulah yang terjadi. Siwon berhasil mendorong gadis kecil itu ke trotoar walau dorongan Siwon membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan keras dan terluka. Siwon masih sempat mendengar tangisan kesakitannya. Namun ayah dua anak itu bisa tersenyum karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Walau,

Walau nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

BRAK!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat sehingga orang-orang hanya bisa berteriak ketika mobil sedan hitam itu menabrak tubuh Siwon sampai terlempar jauh. Baru beberapa detik berikutnya, orang-orang itu beramai-ramai mengelilingi tubuh Siwon yang bersimbah darah. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut langsung menghubungi _ambulance_ sementara yang lain berusaha untuk menolong Siwon. Ibunda dari gadis kecil itu pun ingin sekali membantu Siwon tetapi dia masih harus mengurusi buah hatinya yang terus menangis.

Siwon sendiri sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan tidak dirasakannya lagi. Mata hitamnya hanya tertuju kepada gadis kecil yang masih saja menangis meski sang bunda sudah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mi-min-min-ho… Jo-joon-jo-joon-my-myeon…" lirih Siwon dalam ambang ketidaksadarannya. Nampaknya, melihat gadis kecil yang memiliki nama panggilan yang sama dengan Joonmyeon, membuat Siwon teringat kedua anaknya. Dalam hatinya, Siwon berpikir bahwa dia telah menyelamatkan kedua buah hatinya itu. Minho akan selamat dengan uang asuransinya. Putranya akan kembali menjadi calon penerima donor ketika semua biaya rumah sakit terlunasi dengan uang asuransi itu. Sementara Joonmyeon, Siwon merasa seperti menyelamatkan putrinya dengan menyelamatnya gadis itu.

Siwon tersenyum tipis.

Tampaknya dia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan penderitaannya.

Tampaknya Siwon sudah siap melupakan segalanya.

Tampaknya dia sudah siap meninggalkan dunia ini.

 _Selamat tinggal._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dilaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan di kawasan xxx pada pukul xxx. Menurut saksi mata, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan tidak terkendali. Pihak kepolisian…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't believe we'll never meet again._ _  
I haven't told you anything yet._

 _No matter how frightening it is, I won't look away_ _  
if there is love at the end of everything._

 _Everybody finds love_ _  
In the end_

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Hi All... Pa kabar? Huehehe. Nao's back dengan lanjutan dari 'Sakura Nagashi'. Cepet kan... Ya, bakaln cepet soalnya di WP udah ampe Ch.4. Tapi abis itu bakalan lama XD

Sutralah. Monggo di review (jika berkenan). As usual, typos, gaje, dan hal-hal mistik lainnya adalah tanggung jawab Nao jadi Nao cuma bisa bilang gomen m(_ _)m

Bubye (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** **Sakura Nagashi** **4**

 **Pairing / Charas : WonKyu, Minho, Suho**

 **Disclaimer :** **A** **ll casts are belong to their self and God** **, Utada Hikaru and Sakura Nagashi are belong to herself and her label.**

 **Inspired : Sakura Nagashi by Utada Hikaru**

 **Warning :** **Un-betaed** **, Angst, AU** **, OC, Family, Romance, Drama** **, GS, M for Language Used**

 **Summary** **:** **Everybody finds love, in the end.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Kejadian itu begitu cepat sehingga orang-orang hanya bisa berteriak ketika mobil sedan hitam itu menabrak tubuh Siwon sampai terlempar jauh. Baru beberapa detik berikutnya, orang-orang itu beramai-ramai mengelilingi tubuh Siwon yang bersimbah darah. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut langsung menghubungi ambulance sementara yang lain berusaha untuk menolong Siwon. Ibunda dari gadis kecil itu pun ingin sekali membantu Siwon tetapi dia masih harus mengurusi buah hatinya yang terus menangis._

 _Siwon sendiri sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan tidak dirasakannya lagi. Mata hitamnya hanya tertuju kepada gadis kecil yang masih saja menangis meski sang bunda sudah berusaha menenangkannya._

" _Mi-min-min-ho… Jo-joon-jo-joon-my-myeon…" lirih Siwon dalam ambang ketidaksadarannya. Nampaknya, melihat gadis kecil yang memiliki nama panggilan yang sama dengan Joonmyeon, membuat Siwon teringat kedua anaknya. Dalam hatinya, Siwon berpikir bahwa dia telah menyelamatkan kedua buah hatinya itu. Minho akan selamat dengan uang asuransinya. Putranya akan kembali menjadi calon penerima donor ketika semua biaya rumah sakit terlunasi dengan uang asuransi itu. Sementara Joonmyeon, Siwon merasa seperti menyelamatkan putrinya dengan menyelamatnya gadis itu._

 _Siwon tersenyum tipis._

 _Tampaknya dia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan penderitaannya._

 _Tampaknya Siwon sudah siap melupakan segalanya._

 _Tampaknya dia sudah siap meninggalkan dunia ini._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Dilaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan di kawasan xxx pada pukul xxx. Menurut saksi mata, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan tidak terkendali. Pihak kepolisian…"_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dilaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan di kawasan xxx pada pukul xxx. Sebuah mobil menabrak seorang pria pejalan kaki yang berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak perempuan. Menurut saksi mata, mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak terkendali karena rem mobil tidak berfungsi. Pihak kepolisian sudah menyatakan bahwa kejadian ini murni kecelakaan dan bukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti yang diduga sebelumnya meski beberapa saksi mata menyatakan bahwa pria tersebut terlihat menghiraukan rambu lalu lintas dan menyebrang di saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Keadaan korban saat ini dikabarkan kritis dan masih ditangani secara insentif oleh pihak rumah sakit. Kami akan melaporkan kembali kronologis kecelakaan ini setelah mendapatkan pernyataan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian dan pihak rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi! Mohon beri jalan! Suster segera siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Baik dokter!"

Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon menatap dengan cemas keadaan Siwon yang dibawa pergi oleh tim medis rumah sakit tersebut. Siwon sedang ditangani oleh dokter pasca mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Siwon harus segera di operasi agar nyawanya bisa terselamatkan.

"Ikuti aba-abaku. Satu, dua, tiga, angkat!" seru dokter itu sekaligus mengangkat tubuh Siwon dibantu paramedis lainnya ke meja operasi. Dokter itu dengan cekatan memerintahkan kepada suster dan dokter lainnya untuk segera memeriksakan kondisi Siwon dan bersiap untuk operasi. Sedangkan satu suster terlihat berusaha menahan Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Tapi kami ingin melihat kondisi appa suster! Kami mohon, izinkan kami masuk!" desak Joonmyeon. Namun gelengan kuat sang suster memupus harapan itu. Dengan sekali dorong, baik Kyuhyun maupun Joonmyeon sudah berada diluar ruangan.

"Sebaiknya anda berdua menunggu dan berdoa agar operasi ini berjalan lancar. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatkan tuan Choi." Ujar suster itu sebelum kembali masuk dan menutup pintu ruang operasi.

Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk dekat pintu ruang operasi. Kyuhyun langsung menutup wajah cantik namun lelah miliknya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menutupi tangisannya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, tangisan itu masih terdengar di telinga Joonmyeon.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya begitu menyiratkan kesedihan. Dalam hatinya Joonmyeon mempertanyakan mengapa nasib keluarganya bisa beakhir setragis ini. Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, disaat dirinya mengakui keberadaan sang appa, disaat kedua orang tuanya mengikrarkan bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai, disaat Joonmyeon mengira bahwa kebahagiaan akan menyapanya, semua itu harus direnggut dengan kecelakaan ini.

Joonmyeon menghapus kasar bulir airmatanya sendiri sebelum kembali menghela nafas.

Tidak.

Dirinya tidak boleh ikut terpuruk dan putus asa seperti yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Harus ada yang tegar diantara mereka dan Joonmyeon harus menjadi pribadi itu.

Dengan lembut Joonmyeon meremas bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan berhasil. Ibu dua anak itu menolehkan wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata, ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Umma, dengarkan Joonie." Sahut Joonmyeon perlahan. Kyuhyun pun diam mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Appa pasti akan baik-baik saja. Appa adalah laki-laki yang kuat, umma. Aku yakin umma tahu itu. Appa laki-laki yang hebat. Appa akan selamat umma. Ah, tidak. Appa pasti selamat. Karena apa? Karena Tuhan akan mendengarkan doa kita. Tuhan akan menyatukan keluarga kita jika kita selalu berdoa dan tidak putus asa. Umma, appa membutuhkan doa dan dukungan kita sekarang. Umma paham?"

Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat. Dia menatap lurus Joonmyeon yang memberikan senyum meski jelas terlihat bahwa senyum itu begitu dipaksakan. Terlebih lagi dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan dan kesedihan dari Joonmyeon walau putrinya tersebut berusaha untuk tegar. Joonmyeon sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan pada saat genting seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum pilu meratapi dirinya yang mudah sekali menjadi lemah jika ditekan seperti saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa putrinya tidak seperti dirinya. Joonnienya adalah anak yang kuat. Joonnienya adalah gadis yang baik dan menyayangi keluarganya.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu mengenai Joonmyeon.

Sejak kapan putrinya begitu kuat? Sejak kapan Joonnienya begitu mencemaskan Siwon, seperti seorang anak kepada ayahnya?

Ayah?

"Joonnie, kau…" Kyuhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia merasa tak perlu setelah melihat wajah Joonmyeon. Raut wajah gadis manis itu begitu sedih dan tersirat penyesalan yang dalam walau Joonmyeon berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tak perlu lagi berkata apapun. Wajah itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuknya.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi putrinya lembut lalu menarik tubuh ramping Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada di pipi Joonmyeon pun sudah berpindah ke rambut gadis itu, meneruskan belaian lembutnya, menghantarkan perasaan nyaman bagi Joonmyeon.

"Maafkan umma sayang. Maafkan umma yang lemah ini."

"Umma, ti-" Joonmyeon tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat. Kyuhyun menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Joonmyeon sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berusaha tegar untuk keluarga kita. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima appamu. Terima kasih Joonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terpaku sesaat dengan kecupan Kyuhyun di keningnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Joonmyeon tidak menerima kecupan hangat itu dari Kyuhyun. Tidak sejak dia mulai memberontak. Sontak Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan airmatanya lagi. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Kyuhyun, memeluk kembali bundanya dengan sangat erat.

Keduanya saling berbagi kekuatan dan berusaha untuk bisa melalui semua cobaan ini dengan penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan bahwa Siwon akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak.

Siwon harus baik-baik saja.

Demi keutuhan keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon menunggu dengan sabar sampai sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh orang yang dia hubungi. Gadis itu sudah kesekian kali memakai ponsel pintarnya tersebut untuk menghubungi seseorang, namun sampai detik ini tak kunjung berhasil. Kesabarannya berbuah manis ketika satu suara berat dari seorang pria menyapa gendang telingannya.

"Yoboseyo Cho Joonmyeon-nim."

"Yoboseyo Hong-ssi. Bagaimana? Apa anda sudah menyelesaikan semua perintah saya?" tanya Joonmyeon tak sabar. Joonmyeon sudah sangat ingin tahu tentang keadaan seseorang sampai dia meminta bantuan dari kenalan kepala rumah tangga Song untuk mencari tahu dan mengurus semuanya.

"Sudah nona. Saya sudah lakukan perintah nona. Adik anda sekarang sudah kembali masuk ke dalam daftar prioritas penerima donor ginjal dan sumsum tulang belakang. Beliau juga sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan VVIP dan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Walau-"

"Walau apa?"

"Walau awalnya beliau menolak."

"Tentu saja dia akan menolak. Dia tidak tahu hubungan kami. Tapi semua baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ya nona."

Jawaban tuan Hong tadi membuat Joonmyeon bisa bernafas dengan lega. Joonmyeon senang akhirnya Minho bisa ditangani dengan layak. Tidak sia-sia Joonmyeon mengeluarkan hamper seluruh tabungannya demi membayar tuan Hong. Pria itu ternyata bisa diandalkan.

Joonmyeon memang diam-diam mencari tahu mengenai Minho setelah dia mengetahui semua masa lalu Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat diberitahu bahwa Minho dicabut dari daftar penerima donor hanya karena dia tidak memiliki biaya.

Joonmyeon geram dan bermaksud menuntut rumah sakit tersebut. Akan tetapi setelah diberi penjelasan lebih lanjut dari tuan Hong bahwa rumah sakit itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menanggung tunggakan biaya pengobatan Minho dan terpaksa mengeluarkannya dari daftar, Joonmyeon mengurungkan niatnya.

Joonmyeon lalu meminta tuan Hong untuk mengurus semuanya, mulai dari memastikan Minho kembali menjadi calon penerima donor sampai menangani setiap tagihan perawatan dari rumah sakit dan berniat memindahkan Minho ke rumah sakit yang lebih lengkap dari rumah sakit sebelumnya. Joonmyeon bermaksud menemui Minho dulu sebelum tuan Hong memindahkan Minho.

Sayang, belum sempat Joonmyeon menemui Minho, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Joonmyeon terpaksa meminta tuan Hong menemui Minho terlebih dahulu dan mengurus adiknya itu sebelum dia yang turun tangan. Joonmyeon tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di saat seperti itu.

Sekarang, setelah Joonmyeon yakin Kyuhyun bisa ditinggal, setelah yakin semua keperluan Minho terpenuhi, Joonmyeon bermaksud menemui adiknya itu.

"Bagus Hong-ssi. Lalu apa ada lagi yang bisa kau sampaikan kepadaku mengenai Minho?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi, meminta sedetail mungkin berita tentang Minho.

"Saya memiliki kabar baik untuk anda mengenai hal tersebut. Tapi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak sempat mengangkat telepon dari anda. Saya sedikit sibuk nona."

"Kabar baik? Kabar baik apa?"

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah menemukan donor ginjal nona dan adik nona adalah kandidat utama penerima donor tersebut."

"Apa? Minho mendapatkan donor ginjal? Benarkah?"

"Ya nona."

"Oh Tuhan! Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana untuk donor sumsum tulang belakangnya?"

"Mohon maaf nona, mereka masih belum mendapatkannya. Sulit menemukan yang sesuai jika bukan dari anggota keluarga. Menemukan donor ginjal saja sudah merupakan keajaiban."

"Anggota keluarga? Jadi apa aku dan umma bisa menjadi donor?"

"Kemungkinan itu ada nona. Tapi nona dan nyonya harus diperiksa dulu. Secara detail rumah sakit yang lebih paham untuk masalah ini."

"Tuan Hong, apakah Minho harus di operasi di rumah sakit itu? Bisakah dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin lebih leluasa menjaga Minho dan appa jika mereka berada di rumah sakit yang sama."

"Tentu bisa nona. Akan segera saya kerjakan."

"Bagus. Aku akan segera kesana. Tolong pantau keadaan Minho. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Baik nona. Saya akan menunggu kedatangan nona."

"Terima kasih Hong-ssi."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Joonmyeon segera melangkah ke tempat Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Sudah lebih dari enam jam mereka menunggu tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda tim dokter akan keluar.

"Umma." Panggil Joonmyeon sedikit mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar. Aku harus ke rumah sakit universitas S. Minho ada disana umma." Ujar Joonmyeon. Begitu mendengar nama Minho, Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkram kedua lengan Joonmyeon.

"Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi. Anggukan dan jawaban Joonmyeon setelahnya meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya umma, Minho. Adikku, putra umma dan appa. Minho sedang di rawat disana dan aku akan mengurus semuanya agar Minho bisa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit disini, agar kita lebih mudah menjaga mereka berdua." Jelas Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Joonmyeon sejenak sebelum menyuruh agar Joonmyeon lekas pergi.

"Aku akan segera kembali umma. Hubungi aku jika operasinya sudah selesai."

"Ya sayang. Cepatlah!" seru Kyuhyun agar Joonmyeon tidak lagi membuang waktunya. Joonmyeon mencium pipi Kyuhyun lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Minho-ya, bertahanlah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menanti dengan sabar pintu operasi itu untuk terbuka. Kecemasannya tidak pernah berkurang akan tetapi Kyuhyun tahu dia harus kuat saat ini. Dia tidak boleh lemah dan kehilangan semangat karena orang yang dia cintai saat ini sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu beberapa kali kemudian mengusap wajahnya sendiri dan menghela nafas. Hanya tiga hal itu yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun kerjakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Sampai…

Sampai lampu merah ruang operasi tersebut padam.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menanti para tim medis yang menangani operasi Siwon. Tak berselang kemudian, para pejuang berjubah putih itu pun keluar. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dokter utama yang melakukan operasi. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum menanyakan hasil operasi Siwon.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi suami saya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Anda istri tuan Choi?" tanya dokter itu balik. Merupakan ketentuan rumah sakit untuk mengabarkan kondisi pasien hanya kepada keluarga pasien. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak peduli jika dia membohongi dokter tersebut. Lagipula, Siwon memang pernah menjadi suaminya dan Kyuhyun akan berusaha agar Siwon kembali lagi kepadanya.

"Operasinya berhasil nyonya Choi. Kami sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Tuan Choi mengalami patah tulang di beberapa titik di bahu dan kaki kanannya. Beliau masih harus melakukan beberapa operasi untuk patah tulang tersebut tapi akan kami lakukan setelah kondisi tuan Choi stabil."

"Lalu apakah saya sudah bisa melihat suami saya dokter?"

"Mohon maaf nyonya, untuk saat ini sebaiknya tuan Choi tidak menerima tamu dulu sampai kami yakin beliau tidak mengalami koma. Operasinya memang berhasil tapi kami masih harus menunggu efek dari operasi pengangkatan peluru tadi."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan penjelasan terakhir dokter tadi.

Operasi pengangkatan peluru?

"Peluru dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sadar. Kini sang dokter yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu mengenai kondisi suaminya sendiri?

"Ya nyonya, peluru. Ada sebutir peluru bersarang di kepala suami anda. Dan dilihat dari kondisi tuan Choi, peluru itu sudah ada disana cukup lama dan mengancam nyawa tuan Choi. Anda tidak mengetahui hal ini?" tanya dokter itu mulai ragu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaan dokter tersebut. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah perasaan bersalah yang semakin menumpuk. Kyuhyun marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui kondisi Siwon ternyata lebih buruk dari yang dia duga. Selama bertahun-tahun pria itu hidup dengan semua perjuangannya dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Siwon. Bahkan ketika mereka masih menikah.

"Nyonya Choi." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan dokter itu. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit, membuat sang dokter terkejut dan berusaha menolong Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya untuk berdiri. Dia lemas karena terlalu bersedih.

Tangisan yang Kyuhyun pendam sejak tadi kini kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Wanita itu menangis keras sembari memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, seolah-olah Kyuhyun sendiri yang merasakan kesakitan dan penderitaan Siwon selama ini.

Kyuhyun merasa dunia tidak adil untuk Siwon.

Dan dia pun adalah bagian dari ketidak adilan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaca bening menjadi pembatas antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ibu dari dua anak itu hanya bisa melihat ayah kedua anaknya terbaring dengan semua selang dan gips ditubuhnya. Ditambah dengan mesin-mesin yang menjadi bukti nyata bahwa kekasih hatinya masih hidup. Baru menyaksikan Siwon seperti itu, Kyuhyun sudah sangat merindukan suaminya tersebut.

Kyuhyun merindukan mata hitam yang selalu menatapnya dengan cinta itu, meski kini keduanya tertutup rapat. Kedua lengan kekarnya yang selalu siap menangkap Kyuhyun disaat Kyuhyun terjatuh atau memeluknya ketika Kyuhyun membutuhkan kehangatan. Kini lengan itu hanya tergeletak di samping tubuh Siwon yang dipenuhi luka. Bibir joker yang selalu berusaha tersenyum di saat suka maupun duka, kini terkatup meski sedikit terbuka karena selang di mulut Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali menitikan airmata. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia menangis tapi Kyuhyun tahu dia akan sering melakukan hal itu bahkan sampai airmatanya kering sekali pun.

Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangannya di kaca bening itu, berdoa, berharap bahwa Siwon segera sadar agar Kyuhyun bisa meminta maaf sekali lagi dan menebus semua kesalahannya. Kyuhyun ingin menjalin lagi kisah mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun ingin Siwon bahagia.

"Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan keningnya di kaca bening itu. Lama Kyuhyun berada disana dengan posisi tersebut sampai dia mendengar suara Joonmyeon disamping memanggilnya.

"Umma."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Joonmyeon tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum manis yang menyiratkan sebuah kabar gembira dimasa duka seperti sekarang ini.

"Joonmyeon." Sahut Kyuhyun membalas panggilan Joonmyeon. Suara Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dari suara Joonmyeon yang terdengar bersemangat. Dan Joonmyeon menyadari hal itu. Gadi itu mendekat kemudian menyentuh lengan atas Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan.

"Appa masih belum sadar?" tanya Joonmyeon, tidak jadi memberitahu berita yang akan dia sampaikan. Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa kabar itu bisa dia beritahu nanti.

"Belum sayang. Appa baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang ICU ini jadi mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu baginya untuk sadar." Jawab Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Joonmyeon.

"Begitu." Ucapan Joonmyeon itu menjadi kata terakhir sebelum keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya memandang Siwon, berharap keadaan pria itu segera membaik.

Sampai suara seorang suster memutus keheningan itu.

"Cho Joonmyeon-ssi, maaf mengganggu. Adik anda sudah berada di kamar VVIP." Ujarnya membuat Joonmyeon dan Kyuhyun memanglingkan perhatian mereka kepada suster tersebut.

"Begitukah? Baik suster, terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya akan segera kesana." Balas Joonmyeon sambil membungkuk kepada sang suster yang langsung pergi begitu selesai mengabarkan berita tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh suster tersebut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Joonmyeon sudah memindahkan Minho ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah dengan tindakan cepat Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun merasa putrinya yang bisa diandalkan kembali lagi kepadanya.

"Minho sudah berada di rumah sakit ini Joonnie?"

"Sudah umma. Sebenarnya aku baru saja ingin memberitahu umma. Minho sudah ditempatkan di kamar rawatnya. Kita bisa menjenguknya jika umma mau."

"Tentu saja, aku ingin menjenguknya. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Minho."

"Ya, tentu saja umma. Umma mau sekarang?" tanya Joonmyeon semangat. Joonmyeon senang akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan Minho. Akan tetapi gelengan kepala Kyuhyun memupus semangat itu. Joonmyeon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Joonmyeon tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun belum ingin bertemu dengan Minho saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Dia paham dengan maksud tatapan Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun menyentil kening Joonmyeon, bermaksud menggodanya sedikit.

"Jangan pasang tampang seram begitu. Kau seperti polisi yang mencurigai umma saja." Goda Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon sendiri mengelus keningnya yang disentil sang bunda.

"Habisnya umma tiba-tiba bilang tidak mau bertemu dengan Minho."

"Umma tidak bilang tidak ingin bertemu bukan? Hanya tidak sekarang sayang. Umma masih ingin disini bersama appa. Kau temuilah adikmu dulu. Temani dia dan beri pengertian keadaan appa. Umma yakin, adikku sangat cemas sekarang. Umma akan kesana setelah appa stabil. Lalu kau bisa ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa membawa Minho kemari. Oke?"

"Oke. Kalau begitu jaga appa, ya umma." Ucap Joonmyeon kemudian berbalik meningalkan Kyuhyun untuk menemui Minho.

"Selalu sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun, entah terdengar atau tidak oleh Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum manis menatap punggung gadis kecilnya. Ah, Joonmyeon bukan lagi gadis kecil Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon sudah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah beranjak dewasa. Putri kecilnya sudah dewasa.

Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Siwon yang masih terbaring di dalam ruang ICU. Doa selalu Kyuhyun panjatkan demi kesembuhan pria yang sangat dia cintai itu dan juga untuk kesembuhan Minho. Doa dan harapan akan kebahagiaan mereka.

 _Bangunlah sayang. Bangunlah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _If you were to look at me now,_

 _What would you think about me, living without you?_

 _Everybody finds love_

 _In the end_

 _Looking upon the flowers scattering after they just opened,_

 _I wonder, is this the cheerlessness of this grove?_

 _No matter how frightening it is, I won't look away_

 _If there is love at the end of everything_

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Hola (づ￣ ³￣)づ Nao is back again. Pada kangen ga? Nao sih kangen beudヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ\

Anyway, Nao memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Nao selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah Nao buat (walau lama pisan) (‾▿‾")

Yang berharap ada lovey dovey Wondad sama Kyumom, harus bersabar ya. Karena FF ini lebih ke Family, jadinya yang kayak gitu tidak akan banyak. Kalau mau menunggu dengan sabar, ntar Nao kasih di FF yang lain atau FF baru Nao #spoiler

Untuk urusan medis dan teman2nya, Nao ga paham. Tadinya mau riset dulu tapi berhubung Nao malas warbiyasa jadinya terima bersih aja yak amazing readers. Kalau mau tanya bener apa ga urusan kedokteran, bisa kontak leadernim Nao di B.A.T.

Oh ya satu lagi. Tadinya Nao mau buat Minho as oppa. Tapi tiba-tiba Nao berubah pikiran dan jadilah Suho yang noona. Nao udah cek dan ricek FF ini dan sepertinya (sepertinya loh), tidak ada mention soal siap yang lahir duluan jadi aman (untuk sementara, biasanya amazing readers matanya lebih awas).

Sutra. Monggo di review (jika berkenan). As usual, typos, gaje, dan hal-hal mistik lainnya adalah tanggung jawab Nao jadi Nao cuma bisa bilang gomen m(_ _)m

Bubye (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
